No Body But Yourself
by usbhybrid
Summary: With no memories of his past, Nemo find himself on Destiny Island, with the help of Kairi, he tries to remember why he can't remember. OC X Kairi


Slowly, but surely, Nemo was beginning to wake up. His once sharp senses became dull to that of rusty knife. He couldn't see, the only thing he had was the faulty senses he had to trust with. He could feel course grains of sands in his palms and in between his fingers as he was lying on his back. He could hear the cries of the seagulls, flying off in the distance, and sound of waves crashing were near. The smell of the salt from the sea filled the air. The smell was welcoming to Nemo, as it was a reassuring sign that he was alive. But why?

In the darkness of his eyes closed, recovering from his unknown paralysis, he is questioning why? Why is he in this state? Why hasn't anybody notice? Why is he on a beach? All these thoughts are only lead on to one thought, _'I don't know'_ is the only thing he can summon up in the darkness.

Nemo feels around some more, noticing that his strength is returning, bringing some form of hope that he wont spend the night in this state.

In a moments thought, Nemo opens his eyes, not that he needed to, but he was confident that he can. And what he saw before him was no more a beautiful sight, that anyone can find, the many shades of colour that are displayed in the sky. Nemo couldn't find anything more beautiful, as he smiles at the marvellous sight. Throughout that moment, Nemo felt completely numb, until he began to regain his strength, he would slowly feel the pain that encumbers him, making him feel heavy, almost unfamiliar to his own weight.

But despite his ailments, Nemo lifts his body up, anchoring himself with his arms and surveys the area, only to find he is in a large beach, where a green island can be seen off in the distance, next to an image of the sun setting, displaying the cornucopia of colours that it holds.

But as Nemo turned to his left, the smile on his face disappeared, as he could see two figures, female schoolgirls, one with red hair and the other with brown hair. The one with red hair set aside her bag to squat before the everlasting advancing and retreating sea. Nemo's brain was exploding with the ideas of needing to escape, but that couldn't happen, as there is one major flaw, his legs. They still feel numb and he didn't feel they were strong enough to take the weight. But the main reason why he wanted to escape, was because he didn't want to be seen in this state. Not the state of helplessness, but the fact that the only piece of clothing he has is a moth bitten sheet of cloth, placed around his waist.

Nemo tries to pull himself up, but finds that his body is pulling himself down, disagreeing his decision with what to do. Trying and trying again, Nemo looked over at the girls once more, only to see they have gone, bring relief upon his face, as he relaxes again, lying down, but finds a pair of blue eyes, staring down at his, sending a bolt of electricity down his spine, as he jolts up in surprise.

"Are you ok?"

Nemo looked back, his piercing dark blue eyes once again met the red haired girls, who seemed to flinch at his eyes.

"I don't know"

Was the only thing he could think of, as he tries again to gain some footing, only to find his attempt was failed.

"I'm Kairi, what's your name?"

"Nemo"

He answered abruptly, trying not to sound too impolite, but she doesn't seem to mind, as she holds a smile on her petite face.

"Do you need any help?"

Nemo looked down at his legs, now covered in a light layer of sand.

"I can't seem to stand, or know where I am."

"Well I can tell you."

She said, as she sits herself down in front of Nemo, maintaining eye level with his dark blue eyes, that some how find her some solace in them, as her rapidly beating heart was beginning to control itself.

"Your on Destiny Island."

Kairi took a moment to contemplate on his questions, considering why he asks them, and the fact that she doesn't remember ever seeing him around before.

"Are you from another world?"

She says, the words sound harsher, as Nemo took some time to find his bearings, his mind was still dark and cloudy, like the night sky that was slowly approaching, changing the colours of Orange, to a purple bruise, spreading out. The colour of the sea was almost mimicking the sky as it changed from a deep cobalt blue, to a dark purple abyss.

"I don't know."

He says, finding the words to be more infuriating than he noticed, as his croaking voiced turned to a bark towards the blue eyed girl in front of him.

"I don't know why I am here! I don't know who I am, or was, I don't even know why I feel like I have been beaten half to death and I..."

Nemo took a moment to calm down, as he could see Kairi was slightly scared.

"I'm sorry."

Nemo stared down at his hands, noticing the cuts on his hands, sprouting more questions in his dark mind. Then he saw a more slender, soft hand cover his, giving a reassuring squeeze. Nemo looked up at Kairi to see her smiling at him.

"Its fine, You can stay with me if you."

Nemo was shocked by the sudden offer.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Of course I don't mind, besides, where else are you going to sleep? On the sand?"

Nemo didn't have to think twice about an answer, it was starting to get cold and the cloth sheet wouldn't be enough to keep him warm.

"Ok then, only if you don't."

"Like I said it _is_ fine, just take my hand I will help you with walking."

And she held out her hand, which Nemo takes a hold of, as she pulls him up and taking him under her arm. The two then start walking, leaving the beach behind and enter into the town. By this time the sky enveloped the world in the night, were everyone were now slumbering in their beds, hardly anyone were outside by now.

While Nemo was hoisted by Kairi, carrying him, Nemo could smell the scent of the hibiscus flower, pleasantly intoxicating him by the pleasurable aroma.

"Kairi, who was that person you were with? The one with the brown hair?"

Kairi turned to Nemo, while also paying attention to the road before them.

"That was Selphie, don't worry, she didn't see you, she left by the time I saw you."

She said, expecting what Nemo would say.

"What were you doing their? It didn't look like you were their for a swim."

Kairi wasn't expecting that question, nervously looking back at his calming blue eyes, making Nemo curious why she was acting this way.

"I'll explain a bit later, were nearly home now."

and not too soon, they both arrived to Kairi's home, it was white washed and had two floors, almost like any other average house they saw through their small journey. The two walked up to the door, which Kairi opened and allowed Nemo in.

"Are you thirsty? Or hungry Nemo?"

Nemo shook his head, as he found he didn't need anything for the moment, until he looked down at his waist.

"Uh, Kairi? Do you have any spare cloths?"

"Yeah, I can find you some to sleep in if you wish?"

"that would be most pleasant."

He said with a smile. The sight of his warm smile warmed his cold blue eyes, making her heart flutter. This was the first time that she saw him smile since they met on the beach. She smiles back before letting go of him.

"Are you ok to stand?"

Nemo stands for another time, finding his legs have enough strength in them to withstand his weight.

Kairi let go of her grip over him, but kept a grip of his hand, pulling him upstairs.

"Come on, i'll take you where you will be sleeping."

She said, trying to not let her face show her bright red cheeks, which were the same colour as her hair by this point. It was enough that her heart feels like it will burst out of her chest and that her palms are really sweaty. She could say it was the temperature of the room, but there was something deep down that affect her, but what was it. As they walked up the steps of the stairs leading to the first floor, Kairi couldn't figure out what it was. _Is it guilt? Am I guilty about something?_ She thought to herself, but she couldn't say for sure, only blanks would pop into her head.

They finally reached the first floor and Kairi led Nemo into a room where everything was set up and cleaned away neatly. The pink bed sheets were ready and plumped and looked so inviting to Nemo. There was a desk opposite with photographs in frames, a mirror was on the far side of the desk that was almost touching the wall. Between the desk and bed, there was a window with cotton white curtains which were opened, displaying white dots of the stars and the street lights against the dark violet sky. Soon Kairi briskly closed the windows, secretly not wanting any of the neighbours to peer on her and see a half naked young man with her.

She then turned to the wardrobe that was behind them, looking through the old cloths that were stored away. It didn't take long for her to find a pair of grey old shorts and a plain white t-shirt, and gave them to Nemo. I'm going to go and get changed for bed in a different room, I wont be too long. Nemo gave a nod and changed into the clothes he was given. After he got changed he felt less self conscious about his half nudity and decided to explore the desk. Before he looked at the photographs, he saw an image that hardly looked familiar to him.

He saw a pair of cobalt blue eyes starring back at him. The image bore a thin, sculpted face and a main of wild, raven hair. _Is that me?_ Nemo thought to himself as he looked into his reflection. Not too long after that, Kairi came back into the room wearing pink pyjamas, and under her arms, she was carrying a pillow and a roll of a duvet under the other.

"Nemo you ok?"

Nemo turned, breaking away from the reflection.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't recognised myself in the mirror."

"I guess you don't know why you feel that way either? Anyway You'll be sleeping down here."

She said, as she lays down the quilt and pillow. Nemo became confused as he looks over to the bed.

"Am I not sleeping on there?"

He said, pointing to the pink furniture.

"No, because I'm sleeping there."

"your sleeping there? Then...wait, that means this is your room!"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

Nemo was shocked, as all forms of words escaped him.

"No, I was just a bit surprised."

Kairi, pulled the covers to one side, on her bed and continued to lay in it, while Nemo does the same on the floor.

"goodnight Nemo, I'll help you out more with tomorrow. Ok"

"Ok, goodnight Kairi."

and with that Kairi switches off the lamp at her bed side table and plunges the room in darkness.

However Nemo remained awake. Something was nibbling away at him. It was something to do with Kairi. Was it her kindness? Her smile? The ocean blue eyes, that as soon as he first saw them, his anxiety immediately calmed itself, as he found himself in a realm of sanctuary in them.

As Nemo's eyes got accustomed to the light, he could see the light from the moon, penetrating the curtains. He was lying underneath the window and could see the plethora of stars, situated around the sky, as a beacon for many lost travellers.

"Can't sleep either?"

Kairi's voice made Nemo jump, as he looks over to her atop her bed. As beautiful as the sight he saw of the sky today, it was nothing compared to the sight he could see right now.

The moonlight softly tinted her complexion, and shined on her blue eyes, making her glow.

"No."

he says swiftly, trying to admire her some more.

"Would it help if you come up here and sleep with me."

She soon found how that sentence sounded and blushed innocently. Nemo smiled the same smile that Kairi was growing fond of and said.

"It's ok I know what you mean and ok, if you don't mind."

And with that Nemo stood up laid across of Kairi, who blushed some more. Nemo could feel his heart pounding against its rib cage.

Nemo was wrong again as he soon found another marvellous sight as he gazed into Kairi's blue eyes. But then Nemo remembered something he wanted to know.

"Kairi, what were you doing earlier, on the beach?"

Kairi's suddenly felt the guilt increase in size.

"I was leaving a message for someone. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Like a message in a bottle?"

Kairi, nodded, as she looked up at Nemo's dark blue eyes, finding solace in them.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried that they wont get it."

Nemo placed a hand Kairi's cheek. Kairi's heart couldn't find rest after she suggested the bed sharing. But the feel of Nemo's touch soon tamed the beating, as she reaches for the hand, finding the excitement too much, but something was holding back.

"Believe me, I know they will."

And with that, Nemo supplied a peck on Kairi's forehead. Kairi soon placed her hand on Nemo's cheek. But soon made her arms slither around him and Nemo doing the same. The two then found sanctuary, as they both held each other in their arms.

"Thank you Kairi, for everything."

The smell of Hibiscus returned to him as Nemo slowly smelled Kairi's hair, and getting lost in it.

"It's ok, Thank you."

"For what?"

He says.

"You'll find out."

she says, while the smell of hibiscus lullabied Nemo to sleep, while the sound of his heart did the same for Kairi, finding the feeling of guilt still present in her.


End file.
